Nationalist Party of Talmoria
The Nationalist Party of Talmoria is currently the unique party in the Republic of Talmoria. It was founded in January 3007, in Orange Town, by ten Talmorian citizens among the state of anarchy existent in the country. Between these citizens, there are, João Lourenço de Salles, Sérgio Itagiba II, Sérgio Itagiba III and it's wife, Luísa Itagiba, and Victor Moreira Lourenço, all of them politicians of Talmoria today, with the excepcion Sérgio Itagiba II, who was murdered by soldiers of the Royal Army. History The Nationalist Movement Among protests and a horrible civilian war that the Nationale Vokspartij created in Talmoria after the scandals of corruption involving party members, in October 3006, civilians, already insatisfated with the civilian war, got more insatisfated when religious and political reforms were announced and promoted by the unipartisan government, so, the civilians invaded the National Congress Building, the Prime Minister, as well as other cabinet members offices and the NVP's headquarters and expelled all the politicians and the party members, taking them under arrest. Some of these civilians founded the Nationalist Party of Talmoria, promising a "Talmoria for the Talmorians", the Proclamation of the Republic of Talmoria and more civil and religious liberties. The Nationalist Takeover See also: Politics of Talmoria and The Talmorian Steel Cabinet of 3007 In the elections of October 3007, the Nationalist Party was the unique party to run for the elections, granting to itself the totality of the seats in the legislature. The first reforms were to Proclaim the Republic, reform the national political system, increasing the number of seats in the legislature form 100 to 500, to grant to the minorities the right of representation in the National Congress of Talmoria and approving the new Cabinet proposal for the next two years. The Cabinet was composed completely by the Nationalist Party members. The Nationalist Talmoria Talmoria remained as a one-party state led by the Nationalist Party of Talmoria for ten years, when in 3017, a fascist party has emerged. To grant the democratic process of the Republic of Talmoria, the Nationalist Party has changed the number of seats of the National Congress to 100 again and has reduced the party participation quota to 24 at maximum. The party was disbanded by the Govenrment and Talmoria remained as a one-party state again until 3025, when new democrartic parties emerged. To welcome these parties the Nationalist Party has increased the seats in the National Congress to 600 and the party participaion quota cap to the original levels and duplicated the monthly quota. The car accident of 3015 In 3015, when doing a travel to examine investments in Saint Johannes, Uberra, to do a new Institute of Science and Technology, the Ministers Américo de Mello and Nicolas de Fraga Viana died due to a car accident, the motives were never explained by mechanics and government engineers. Party founders Here are the names of the ten party founders. Sérgio Itagiba II João Lourenço de Salles Sérgio Itagiba III Luísa Itagiba Victor Moreira Lourenço Gabriel Vasconcellos Moreira Guerra Pedro de Oliveira Lafarge Antônia Neves Nicolas de Fraga Vianna Ângela Maria Toledo Category:Political parties in Talmoria